


那又怎樣

by amamitouko



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, 居家甜文, 浪漫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamitouko/pseuds/amamitouko
Summary: 原著摘要第七季浪漫關係早期甜文





	那又怎樣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So What](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349782) by [mldrgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl). 



> 原著者：mldrgrl

史卡利在走向她的浴室時邊在左耳上勾上珍珠耳針。已經七點過半，他們將會遲到。她站在門框邊，蜷曲穿著尼龍絲襪站在瓷磚地面上的腳趾。穆德站在水槽邊，一條粉色的毛巾低低地圍在他得腰際。他的鬍子才刮了一半，他的右臉沾著被刮過鬍子的條紋狀刮鬍泡沫。水滴在他的背上從脖子沿著脊椎滑至他毛巾圈住的臀部上方的凹陷處。她失去注意力不小心把耳針刺在耳垂上才摸索著把它釘到正確的位置。

她扯住海軍藍的西裝外套下擺弄直它，然後用手撫順她襯衫的前面。她在鏡中與穆德四目相接。"我們快要遲到了，"她說。

穆德握著他的剃刀放到前方水龍頭下，然後龍頭發出水陡然衝出的聲音，接著幾個敲擊聲在水槽邊響起。他壓扁他的上唇沿著他的嘴剔去鬍鬚。"唔哼，"他回答。

"為什麼我們總是在當我們留在我這邊這，當我這麼靠近的時候會遲到啊。"

鏡子裡，穆德的眼光轉向一邊然後再向下看前又投向她。他再次清理剃刀並笑出聲。"你的淋浴間比較大。"

她穿過門滑溜了進來，用一隻手調整耳後剛才釘上的耳針固定勾。他邊把替到刮過臉頰邊看著她，但他不能分心太久就必須把注意力放回他的剃刀時她已來到他的身後。踮起腳尖抓住他臀上的毛巾保持平衡，她在他的後肩種上一吻，在那留下一抹玫瑰色的唇印。

"這是做什麼？"他問。

她聳聳肩並用拇指擦抹掉唇印。他完成剔鬚並在打濕洗臉巾時讓替到落回水槽發出撞擊聲。在他俯身擦洗乾淨他的臉時，她用她的手沿著他的背來到後頸，手指流連在他的濕髮。

"如果你再這樣，我們會更遲喔，"他埋在洗臉巾裡邊說到。

"那又怎樣。"

完


End file.
